garofandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth Ragnvald
Lizzy is Sword's little sister in Vanishing Line. She was killed in a explosion related to El Dorado before Sword became Garo. Although dead for many years, Lizzy remains a strong influence to Sword's world. Personality & Character Lizzy is the little sister to Sword. They lost their father to Horrors and Sword vows to become a strong knight and protect her. As orphans, they only had each other and Lizzy was Sword's whole world. Lizzy loved Sword and prepared his meals even as a middle school student. Unfortunately, she was killed in an explosion related to El Dorado. Lizzy's death sent Sword in a dark path for some time, but he realizes he must live for her. Even though she has been dead for several years, Sword continues to think about her and wonders would she approve of the person and knight he has become. However, while Lizzy supposedly died after the explosion, her soul was captured and confined in Eldo Net by King for years along with others who caught in it. While most of those who trapped in Eldo Net was subjugated and became Guard Bot Horrors, Lizzy managed to elude such fate thanks to her Garo bloodline. She even managed to learn how to manipulate Eldo Net for her advantage, which led to her helping Alan (a GarEden Admin) escape death after learning the truth about Eldo Net in real world under her brother's alias, Sword. Skills & Abilities Hacking - As a confined spirit within Eldo Net, Lizzy learned to use it to hack into the networks of El Dorado. Because the network is confined within city limits, her influence is limited to the network's reach. Tools & Equipment Eldo Net - Using the system against King, Lizzy has limited admin access to Eldo Net's systems. However, because the system isn't fully networked to the outside world, her abilities are limited within city limits. History Early Days Death Lizzy was killed in an explosion. According to the order's own investigation, the Sigma Slam Tech Corporation was destroyed in an explosion and publicly ruled an accident. The only clue to the entire tragedy was the mention of El Dorado. Lizzy was attending a middle school right next to the company. When the explosion happened, it destroyed the company along with Lizzy's school, taking her with it. Lizzy's body and how was she handled post mortem was never mentioned. The details in her final days and aftermath wasn't clarified. Return Afer successfully helping Alan escape from of El Dorado, Sophie reveals that when she connected to internet to help fight the horde of Norma, she met a mysterious presence in the internet. The presence that was also responsible for saving Alan before, the one who used the alias "SWORD". Inside Eldo Net, Liz finally reunites with her brother, whose soul has entered Eldo Net while attempting to save Sophie. As Liz suspected, Sword became distrustful towards her in spite of recognizing her, having seeing her lifeless body during the day of her demise as human. But nevertheless, Liz revealed everything she had learned about El Dorado Project and the truth behind explosion that killed her: A Makai Knight attempted to stop King but due to their battle, they caused a huge explosion that nearly killed the legendary horror. The horror managed to escape with an Eldo Net Prototype, and has been using it with the souls that were caught into it. Liz also revealed that thanks to her Golden Knight inheritance, she managed to elude subjugation from King unlike others, revealing herself as mysterious presence in internet that aided Alan and gains back Sword's trust. Pics Gallery Lizzy 1.jpg Lizzy Death.jpg Lizzy & Sword 3.jpg Lizzy & Sword 2.jpg Lizzy & Sword 1.jpg Lizzy & Sword 4.jpg Lizzy 4.jpg Lizzy 5.jpg Notes & Trivia Articles & References External Links Category:Characters